Comme mes fils Ou deux mille ans d'amour vu par
by elishtar
Summary: De l'Académie jusqu'à nos jours, les pensées de Yamamoto sur les deux plus anciens capitaines du Gotei 13. Disclaimer:Pas à moi.
1. Chapter 1

Comme mes fils. (Ou deux mille ans d'amour vu par Yamamoto-taichou).

Chapitre 1 : L'habit ne fait pas le moine.

Yamamoto Genryûsai soupira. Cette année non plus il ne ressentait aucun élève avec un énorme potentiel. De bons élèves, oui, par dizaines et qui deviendraient d'excellents shinigamis, mais aucun dont la puissance lui permettrait de briller au-dessus des autres et de se hisser rapidement au poste de capitaine. Car c'était de cela que manquait le Sereitei : des hommes non seulement capables de combattre, mais aussi de commander des soldats qui, pour le moment et faute de commandants capables de rester plus de quelques mois à la tête d'une division, se comportaient à peine mieux que des soudards.

Soupirant à l'idée de la migraine qui ne manquerait pas d'apparaître s'il continuait à ressasser ces pensées, il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son discours quand il s'arrêta. Il le sentait approcher, un reiatsu dont l'éclat et la puissance éclipsaient tous les autres. Il scruta la foule des élèves jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur un jeune homme essoufflé d'avoir du courir pour être à l'heure. Yamamoto pouvait sentir dans son reiatsu les traces d'une magnifique gueule de bois, ce qui lui suffit pour identifier le jeune homme comme étant Kyôraku Shunsui. Cadet de la puissante famille Kyôraku, il passait son temps à boire et à courir derrière les servantes du château, ce qui avait poussé son père, exaspéré par les frasques de son fils, à l'envoyer à l'Académie dans l'espoir de le responsabiliser un peu. Et pour la seule et unique fois des dix prochaines années, Yamamoto remercia les habitudes du jeune homme qui lui avaient values d'être envoyé à l'Académie. Car avec la perspicacité de quelqu'un habituer à former et commander des hommes, Genryûsai devinait qu'avec la bonne motivation et de l'entraînement, Shunsui deviendrait un homme dont la Soul Society se souviendrait longtemps, bien plus que de tous les chefs de clans.

Il sourit légèrement en pensant que son vœu venait de se réaliser et, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche une seconde fois, il s'arrêta à nouveau. Un autre reiatsu, aussi puissant mais plus instable que celui de Shunsui venait d'apparaître. Cette fois-ci, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, plié en deux par ce qui semblait être une violente quinte de toux. Ukitake Jûshirou, réalisa-t-il en un éclair. Le jeune homme issu des districts, atteint d'une infection incurable aux poumons depuis son enfance et pourtant détenteur d'une puissance indéniable. Yamamoto regarda avec intérêt Jûshirou se placer aux côtés de Shunsui, qui s'inquiéta immédiatement de l'état de son voisin.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il commença enfin son discours de bienvenue, confiant en l'avenir de la Soul Society.


	2. Chapter 2

Comme mes fils. (Ou deux mille ans d'amour vu par Yamamoto-taichou).

Chapitre 2 : Aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, directeur de l'Académie des Shinigamis, capitaine de la première division du Gôtei 13 et Commandant en chef des treize divisions se retint de se frapper la tête contre son bureau. Six mois. Six mois que l'Académie avait commencé, six mois qu'il avait aperçu les deux garçons pour lesquels il avait de grandes ambitions… et six mois qu'ils végétaient en bas de leur classe. Kyôraku n'avait toujours pas renoncé à sa vie de débauche malgré les punitions de ses professeurs tandis que Ukitake enchaînait les séjours à l'infirmerie. Et comme aucun de leurs camarades ne se proposait pour leur passer des notes, ils avaient les pires résultats de toutes les premières années. Pour couronner le tout, malgré des débuts prometteurs, les deux ne se parlaient pas. Résultat, leur potentiel restait inexploité et les deux garçons risquaient le renvoi, ce que Yamamoto ne pouvait –enfin ne voulait- pas accorder.

En désespoir de cause –quelques siècles plus tard il prétendrait avoir eu un éclair de génie basé sur une étude psychologique extrêmement poussée de leurs caractères- il rédigea une note enjoignant à Kyôraku Shunsui d'échanger de chambre avec Kuchiki Ginzô. De cette manière, pensa Yamamoto, le calme et le sérieux de Jûshirou calmeront un peu Shunsui tandis que l'instinct protecteur (relativement bien enfoui) de Shunsui le pousserait à veiller sur Jûshirou, tout en refusant de le considérer comme un invalide.

S'il avait su ce que l'avenir lui réservait, il aurait peut-être réfléchi à deux fois avant de prendre cette décision.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé.

Disclaimer : pas à moi.

Yamamoto s'arrêta devant la porte de son bureau et soupira. Encore un mal de tête en perspective pensa-t-il. Mais bon, c'était un peu de sa faute si le jeune homme se retrouvait dans cette situation. Il poussa la porte et entra, s'attardant un instant pour étudier Shunsui : les vêtements déchirés, la lèvre fendue et les cheveux défaits, il semblait sortir tout droit d'une rixe… ce qui était précisément le cas.

Shunsui se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de frissonner légèrement en voyant ce qui se tapissait dans les profondeurs de ces yeux noirs comme de l'encre. Elle était là, cette violence de l'âme qui poussait le jeune homme à boire et à cultiver sa désinvolture, de peur de la laisser s'échapper et de blesser quelqu'un. C'était cette même violence qui l'avait poussé à attaquer deux élèves qui s'était moqué de Jûshirou, alors que ce dernier était entre la vie et la mort à l'infirmerie depuis quinze jours, terrassé par la plus violente attaque de tuberculose que le jeune homme avait subie depuis son arrivée à l'Académie.

Et face à l'absence total de remord dans les yeux de Shunsui, en dépit de la sauvagerie avec laquelle il s'en était pris à ses deux camarades, Yamamoto songea à ce dicton qui disait que parfois, le remède est encore pire que le mal. Dans ce cas précis, dans l'espoir de voir enfin s'épanouir les talents de ses deux élèves favoris, il avait donné naissance à un monstre nommé amour.

N/A : Voilà enfin le troisième drabble qui s'est fait attendre mais promis, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, à savoir mon mémoire de M2 que je soutiens en septembre et l'insatisfaction que je ressentais face à mes tentatives de retranscrire fidèlement ce que j'avais dans la tête. Au final, cela donne un drabble plutôt sombre et un peu étrange, qui se verra certainement adapté en one-shot plus long qui me permettra de mieux exploiter les thèmes que j'aborde. Si Clio, Calliope et Melpomène sont avec moi, vous l'aurez d'ici peu, sinon il vous faudra un peu de patience !


End file.
